Accidently, One Summer's Afternoon
by knittingknots
Summary: Post Manga. One afternoon, Rin stumbles across something she wasn't meant to see...Why doesn't she leave? And who else was watching InuYasha and Kagome? Takes place in 1560 of my story timeline. Rated M for a reason.


_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

**Accidently, One Summer's Afternoon**

Rin heard them first as she was walking in the woods not far from the stream where the swimming hole was. It was spring, and she was sixteen, and Kaede's hut with its herbs and Sango's house with its children just seemed too closed in. Frustrated and warm and stirred in some vague way by the turn of the season, she had thought coming here might make her feel better. She did not expect to find InuYasha and Kagome enjoying themselves in the meadow not far from the water's edge. As she walked down the forest path, and heard their voices in the distance, she wondered if they'd like some company.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?" Rin heard Kagome say as she worked her way quietly through the woodlands that led towards the meadow. The area was surrounded by brush and trees making vision of the meadow impossible.

"Keh," InuYasha replied. "Swimming can wait."

The trail she was on made one last turn past a heavy oak tree, and Rin froze. Standing upwind of the two, she watched how InuYasha's hair glinted in the sunlight, reminding her of another head of silver hair. His amber eyes looked down on Kagome with want and love and desire as he stood there shirtless, throwing his red jacket and kosode on the ground.

"C'me here, woman," he said, pulling her close, nuzzling the side of her head. His arms wrapped around her and he deftly loosened the tie to Kagome's wrap skirt, and it pooled around her ankles. His hands slid under the neckline of her kosode, slipping it off her shoulders.

Rin froze in place, barely breathing as she watched the two undress each other and then lay down on a bed made of their clothing. For a moment, the sixteen-year old almost got up and ran away, but became fascinated by the older woman's voice and hands as they played against the golden skin of her husband.

"She likes it," Rin whispered inaudibly, listening to Kagome's voice, and how it moved from laughter to pleasurable moans and barely understandable words as her husband touched her.

Finally, as the hanyou kicked out of his hakama and slid between his wife's legs, she took a deep breath, and turned and ran, her mind haunted with images of other amber eyes and silver hair, and thoughts of what his skin would look like in the summer light. As the image of the two in the field replayed before her eyes, she wondered what that other set of hands would feel like on her body, and if she would like it as much as Kagome did InuYasha's.

Further away, that other pair of amber eyes watched Kagome and InuYasha as Kagome's head fell back against the pillow of her kosode, lost in the moment beneath her husband's insistent body, her voice pleading in a stream of broken words and sound for him to continue. He watched as the hanyou's mouth suddenly pressed hard and hungry against his wife's. Her thighs wrapped around him, trembling under his assault, and she arched up as she cried out her climax in a single incoherent call. The hanyou, with an even louder cry, soon followed.

Giving the two in the meadow a wide berth, Sesshoumaru followed Rin's scent trail, her sweet fragrance both aroused and bothered, making sure she was unharmed, but not, at this moment, choosing to let her see him. As he neared the path towards the village, he stopped for a moment. Feeling something dripping down his hand, he lifted it up and looked at four streams of blood running across his hands, where he had pierced himself with his own claws.

Control had its price.

Making sure Rin was safely on the road home, he went off into a different piece of forest, where the images the afternoon had stirred in his mind could be more safely indulged.

He particularly wondered if Rin would be as noisy as the miko. He rather hoped she would.


End file.
